Johnny Bravo
Johnny Bravo is the character from Johnny Bravo. He is the ladies man. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *He is the main protagonist and one of Stephen's friends. Portrayals: * In Scooby Bravo he is played by Scooby Doo. * In Ash Bravo he is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Max Bravo he is played by Max Taylor. * In Brock Bravo he is played by Brock. * In Mowgli Bravo he is played by Mowgli. * In Johnny Bravo (Ooglyeye Style) he is played by Himself. * In Ron Bravo he is played by Ron Stoppable. Voice Actors: # Jeff Bennett - English Gallery johnnyb001.gif johnnyb002.gif 022.PNG 020.PNG Johnny Bravo in His Ballet Leotard.PNG Donkey Johnny.PNG Octopus Johnny.PNG Electric Guitar Johnny.PNG can'tbeeseenwithoutshades.png JGA - 044.png IYD - 006.png IYD - 226.png LHD - 242.png 028.PNG 030.PNG 031.PNG This is getting Ugly.PNG IMG_1844.JPG|El bravo magnifico IMG_1845.JPG IMG_1849.JPG IMG_1848.JPG bravo.png|Ben 10 shapeshifting into Johnny Bravo in Crossover Nexus JohnnyBravoYoung.jpg JohnnyStrong.PNG.png No2016-01-14.png Jbravo.jpg AAAAAH MY TOOTH.jpg johnny-bravo-01.jpg johnny-bravo-02.jpg johnny-bravo-03.jpg johnny-bravo-04.jpg Johnny Bravo awakens..jpg Johnny Bravo chats on the phone..jpg Johnny Bravo dances..jpg Johnny Bravo flexes his muscles..jpg Johnny Bravo flexes..jpg Johnny Bravo frowns..jpg Johnny Bravo Goes To Bollywood..jpg Johnny Bravo grows strong..jpg Johnny Bravo has a girlfriend..jpg Johnny Bravo helps out..jpg Johnny Bravo in Beach Blanket Johnny..jpg Johnny Bravo is fat..jpg Johnny Bravo is in love..jpg Johnny Bravo is on the street..jpg Johnny Bravo is skinny..jpg Johnny Bravo meets a woman..jpg Johnny Bravo reads a book..jpg Johnny Bravo runs..jpg AAAAAGH. MY TOOTH, THE PAIN, THE HORRIBLE PAIN.png johnny.gif johnny_bravo.gif Johnny_Bravo_Full_Color_.jpg johnny1.png johnnybravo (1).jpg JohnnyBravo (2).jpg johnnybravo (3).jpg JohnnyBravo (4).jpg JohnnyBravo.jpg Johnny-Bravo.jpg johnnybravo.png johnny-bravo_47193.jpg Johnny-Bravo-tv-01.jpg Screenshot 2015-12-15 16.35.52.png Screenshot 2015-12-15 16.35.26.png Johnny-bravo-beach-volley-1440167912.jpg Johnny Bravo Volleyball..jpg johnny-bravo-volley-1439400754.jpg It'sCARE1006241200012849_006_640x360.jpg Poses No20190325 231632.jpg|We fight No20190328 005759.jpg|Stephen, Emily, Courage, Johnny Bravo, and Natane march Trivia: *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Heroes Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Ladies Men Category:Johnny Bravo Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans